Amber Liu
Perfil thumb|250px|Amber *'Nombre:' 엠버 / Amber *'Nombre real: '앰버 조세핀 리우 / Amber Josephine Liu *'Nombre coreano: '유일운 / Yoo Il Woon *'Nombre chino:' 刘逸云 / Liu Yi Yun *'Apodos:' Llama, Stich, Koala, Pikachu, Charmander, EunYoung, f(x)'s Cutie pie. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Compositora, MC y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento': *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Los Ángeles, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura:' 167cm *'Peso:' 56kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía 'Pre Debut' Amber Liu nació en Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos. Sus padres son taiwaneses. Tiempo después se trasladó a Taiwan para luego volver a Estados Unidos. Amber habla inglés, chino y coreano con fluidez. En el 2007 hizo una audición de “SM Global Audition” en Los Ángeles (California) en donde fue aceptada. 'Debut' En septiembre de 2009, Amber debuto como miembro del nuevo grupo femenino de SM Entertainment, f(x), debutando respectivamente el 5 de septiembre del 2009, bajo el sello de su agencia. 'Debut Solitario' A principios de febrero del 2015, se reporto que Amber realizaría su debut en solitario a mediados de febrero con un mini album. El 13 de febrero, Amber lazo su primer mini album debut titulado 'Beautiful'. El 25 de marzo de 2016, Amber reveló el sencillo 'Borders', así como el vídeo musical para la canción del mismo nombre. y el 6 de mayo Amber en colaboración con Luna, R3hab y Xavi&Gi lanzaron el sencillo digital 'Wave'. Estos sencillo pertenece a los sencillos semanales del canal de música digital SM Station. A mediados de mayo, SM Entertainment revelo que Amber lanzaría su primer sencillo digital el 18 de mayo, titulado 'On My Own'. El 22 de mayo, SM Entertainment revelo un sorpresivo teaser sobre el segundo sencillo digital para el 25 de mayo, titulado 'Need To Feel Needed'. Dramas * Entourage (tvN, 2016) Temas para Dramas *''Spread It's Wings (junto a Luna y Krystal)'' tema para God of Study (2010) Programas de TV *'2015:' (KBS) A Song For You 4 como MC (desde 19-07-15 - en emisión) *'2015:' (Jiangsu TV) Top Fly (Hasta episodio 5) *'2015:' (Video blog) Just Kidding Party ('27/06/2015) *'2015: K-Style season 4 episodio 5 (como invitada de Irene Kim) *'2015:' (SBS) Running Man (24/05/15) *'2015:' (MBC) Global We Got Married - Temporada 4 - como Invitada junto a N de VIXX *'2015:' (KBS) Safety First (18/05/15) *'2015:' (SBS) Same Bed Different Dreams (16/05/15) *'2015:' (KBS) Happy Together Season 3 (30/04/15) *'2015:' (SBS) Rommate ep.25 como invitada (07/04/15) *'2015:' (TVN) SNL korean season6 ep.7 (28/03/15) *'2015:' (KBS) Lets Go Dream Team season2 ep.274 (22/03/15) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) After School Club ep. 156 como MC especial (21/04/15) *'2015:' (TVN) Comedy Big League (15/03/15) *'2015:' (Video Blog) Eat your kimchi (14/03/15) *'2015:' (SBS) Star King (14/03/15) *'2015:' (KBS2) Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook (07/03/15) *'2015:' (MBC) Radio Star (04/03/15) *'2015:' (MBC) I Live Alone (27/02/15) *'2015:' (Mnet) 4 Things Show ep.7 (24/02/15) *'2015:' (KBS) Game of Thrones: Superman vs 1 Night 2 Days (20/02/15) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) After School Club (18/02/15) *'2015:' (KBS2) Star Golden Bell - New Years Special (19/02/15) *'2015:' (MBC) Real Man Female Special Season 2 *'2014:' (Video Blog) Eat your kimchi *'2014:' (KBS) A Song for You 3 (como MC) *'2014:' One Fine Day "Ailee & Amber" *'2014:' (MBC) Global We Got Married - Season 2 - como MC junto a So Ryong de Tasty *'2014:' (Arirang TV) After School Club Especial- KEric and Friends, junto a Peniel, Brad, Eric y Kevin (13/05/14) *'2013:' Guerrilla date *'2013:' (MBC) Show Champion - Como MC junto con Eun Jung de T-ara *'2013:' Funny or die - Anna Kendrick goes K-pop *'2012:' (KBS) Invencible Youth - Season 2 *'2012:' Best Couple *'2010:' (SBS) Star King (12/10/15) Programas de Radio *'2016:' (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (03/03/16) *'2015:' (MBC C-Radio) Idol True Colors (14/03/15, Ep. 48) *'2015:' Kim Jungsoo's Gayo Plaza (27/02/15) *'2015:' (SBS Radio) Choi Hwajung's Power Time, junto a Zion.T y Crush (24/02/15) *'2015:' (SBS FM) Cultwo show (12/02/15) *'2015:' (Arirang Radio) Music Access (17/02/15) *'2013:' (SBS) PopAsia The K-Wave, junto a Rome & Aron (13/11/13) Videos Musicales * Kim Jo Han - Y.O.U (2016) Anuncios *Talent Cosmetic *Baskin Robbins *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *K-swiss *Auction *Spao Discografía Mini-Álbum Single Digital Colaboraciones *Ailee - Letting Go (feat. Amber) (2015) *Justin Oh - We Own The World (feat. Amber & Luna) (2015) *Chat Future - So Good (feat. Amber) (2014) *Henry - 1-4-3 (I Love You) (feat. Amber) (2013) *Stephanie Kim - Dance (NaNaNa) (feat. Amber) (2012) *Henry & Amber - Happy Holidays (2011) *S.M. The Ballad - Don't Lie (feat. Amber) (2010) *Danson Tang - I'm Back (feat. Amber) (2010) Composiciones *Amber - Need To Feel Needed (2016) *Amber - On My Own (feat. Gen Neo) (2016) *Amber - Borders (2016) *Amber - I Just Wanna (feat. Eric Nam) (2015) *Amber - Beautiful (2015) *Amber - Shake That Brass (feat. TaeYeon) (2015) *Amber - Love Run (2015) *Amber - Heights (2015) *f(x) - Summer Love (2014) *f(x) - Paper Heart (2014) *f(x) - Good Bye Summer (feat. D.O) (2013) *f(x) - Ending Page (2013) *Nota: Suele escribir todos sus raps en las canciones. Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' f(x). **'Posición:' Rapera Principal, 3ra Vocalista y Bailarina. *'Casting:' 2008 SM Global Audition. *'Fanclub:' Ember. *'Idioma:' Inglés (Lengua materna), Mandarín (Fluido), y Coreano (Fluido). *'Color favorito:' Rojo y Negro. *'Comida Favorita:' Platos mexicanos. *'Familia:' Padres y Hermana mayor (Jackie Liu). *'Hobbies:' Hacer ejercicio, bailar, tocar la guitarra , batería y andar en skate. *'Especialidades:' Basketball, TaeKwonDo, Coser, Cubo Rubik. *'Canción favorita:' SHINee - 누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay) / Taking back Sunday "What’s it Feel Like To Be A Ghost",Jessie-j Who you are. *'Bandas favoritas:' Linkin Park, Taking back Sunday. *'Tipo Ideal:' Henry ,Justin Tucker, Orlando Bloom. Le gustan los hombres que se ven fuertes pero cuando sonríen se ven muy tiernos. *en un programa (MTV Taiwan JKPop) Amber también menciono que su tipo ideal era alguien lindo y cool y explico que hay chicos que se ven fríos pero cuando sonríen se ven lindos'' * Audiciono para SM Entertaiment en 2007 en la Audición Global; y su tiempo de trainee fue de 1 año y medio. * Es muy cercana a todos los idols de su empresa SM en general. * Su estilo es Tomboy. * A veces la confunden con un chico. * Solía ser vegetariana. * Es muy buena en matemáticas. * Era buena estudiante, obtenía buenas notas para no hacer enfadar a sus padres ya que veía como su hermana mayor (Jackie) era rebelde y no quería ser regañada como ella. * Tiene varios trofeos y medallas que ganó haciendo algunos deportes cuando era estudiante. * Piensa que el lado derecho de su rostro luce como el de un chico, y el lado izquierdo como el de una chica. * Es perfeccionista con las cosas que realiza, como su trabajo. * Tiene la cara más pequeña de F(x). * Fue MC de Show Champion de 30 de Enero del 2013 al 18 de Diciembre del 2013. * Tiene un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda con las palabras Pray (Orar) y Faith (Fe). Sobre el omóplato derecho tiene un tatuaje que dicen I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me. philippians 4:13 que significa (Todo lo puedo en Cristo que me fortalece. philippians 4:13). En su brazo derecho tiene un tatuaje con un pentagrama y las notas de su canción "Beautiful", y oraciones como I shall not fear, for you are with me que significa (No voy a temer, porque tú estás conmigo.) y Fight que es (Luchar). También tiene un tatuaje cerca de su clavícula en la parte izquierda, 4 personitas que significarían el numero de integrantes de su Familia. Y detrás de su oído izquierdo tiene tatuado una pequeña llave. * Cuando se aburre usualmente baila e igual empieza a distraerse molestando gente picándoles donde sea con su dedo. * Sufre de Insomnio. * Tiene una muy buena relación con Henry, Jackson y Eric. * Dice que no usará vestido de novia cuando se case. * En Invencible Youth 2 le preguntaron ¿Cuantos hijos te gustaría tener?, y ella respondió que tres. El primero tendría que ser hombre, el segundo una mujer y el tercero no importaría. * Para quitarse el estrés la mejor solución para ella es gritar. * Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es hacer rompecabezas, de hecho declaró que junto con Ailee les encantan armarlos. * Al rapear, su voz tiene un tono mas bajo que a la hora de cantar. * Desde pequeña le gustaba Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). * Ella audicionó como cantante, y fue aceptado por ello ,muchos creen que fue por sus habilidades en el rap. * Es la miembro con mayor popularidad en el extranjero, en América y en Taiwan específicamente por ser de descendencia taiwanesa y por su gran parecido a la cantante y actriz Ella Chen. *En el programa Hello Counselor un hombre criticó a Sulli diciéndole que sus brazos y pantorrillas eran muy gruesos y debía ejercitarse más. Amber, notablemente disgustada, la defendió diciendo: No está bien herir a las personas en base a tus propios estándares. *Cuidaba mucho de Sulli. *Sulli al conocer a Amber por primera vez, pensó que era un chico y hasta intentó coquetearle. * Fue nominada por Eric Nam y una amiga a realizar el reto "ALS Ice Bucket Challeng''e" el cual aceptó. Nominó a Min de Miss A, su hermana Jackie Liu y un amigo. * Tiene un leve parecido a el actor Ji Hyun Soo y Jeno de SMROOKIES. * Es amiga cercana de Minzy (2NE1), ya que se conocen desde su debut, hace 7 años. * Amber asistió al primer concierto de 2NE1 "NOLZA", para apoyar a su amiga Minzy y la visito en el backstage. * Amber fue nombrada en los agradecimientos de las chicas de 2NE1, en el álbum To Anyone. * Es amiga cercana de Ailee, en un programa dijo que ve a Ailee como su hermana mayor y que esta la cuida mucho. Ailee por su parte dijo que Amber es una persona muy buena y gentil con todos, pero que algunas personas se aprovechan de ello. * Ailee le hizo un oso de peluche, a lo que Amber respondió diciendo que tenia la cama llena de ellos, ya que los adora. * Considera a Donghae de Super Junior como un hermano y lo prefiere a él antes que a Henry. * Lloró en "Real Man" (un programa de entrenamiento militar) ya que le hablaban muy rápido y no entendía nada de lo que le decían. * Kim Ian, actor de SM, quien estuvo con Amber en sus días de trainee, comentó en Real Man 2: "Amber usualmente es una persona muy viva pero cuando estuvo en el ejército, entró en depresión y estalló en lágrimas, me dolió." * El 25 de enero, el segundo episodio en el programa de variedades “Real Men”, Amber fallo en el examen físico ya que sus tatuajes eran más de 7cm. * Se distrae fácilmente con los objetos brillantes o cosas que hagan ruido. * Dijo en Hello F(x) que una muy amiga suya le puso el nombre de Josephine (su segundo nombre). * Su sueño es crear un escenario donde no existan restricciones, un lugar donde todos pueden participar y divertirse. * Cuenta que una vez salió con Victoria a un centro comercial y quería usar el baño. Cuando llegó al baño, una señora, parte del equipo de limpieza, le gritó : '''El baño de hombres esta en la otra dirección'. * Tuvo que viajar sola a EE.UU un tiempo para recuperarse de una lesión en su tobillo. * Es amiga de Woori de Rainbow, Ellin de Crayon Pop, Gain de Brown Eyed Girls, Tasty, Brad, James de Royal Pirates, Rome de C-CLOWN, Young Ji de Kara, Shannon y V de BTS. ** Ailee, Kevin (U-KISS), Eric Nam, Henry (Super Junior M), Donghae (Super Junior), (Hyuna) (4Minute), Minzy (2NE1), Min (Miss A) y Jackson (GOT7) son sus mejores amigos. * Es amiga de Bomi de Apink, con quien participó en el programa "Real Man Female Special 2". * Hizo una colaboracion con su amigo cercano y cantante Eric Nam, en el track #5 "I Just Wanna" de su album "Beautiful". * Debutó como solista el 13 de febrero de 2015 en el Music Bank, con el single "Shake That Brass" junto a Taeyeon de Girls' Generation. * Se presento en Music Core, con su compañera de F(x) Luna. * Sus cachorros JackJack y Gongju(princesa) tienen su propia cuenta en Instagram, la cual tiene más de 100.000 seguidores. Luego de la muerte de Gongju, la cuenta paso a ser solo de JackJack. Pero en Junio de 2016 integro a Tuna, su gata. * En el programa de variedades "I Live Alone", declaro que su tipo ideal es el jugador de futbol americano (Ravens de Baltimore) Justin Trucker; dijo que es muy bueno en los deportes, sabe cantar y sus ojos son encantadores. * En The Beatles Code 2 afirmó que su primer amor fue a los 15 años. * Eric Nam junto con Kevin (MC de After School Club) la eligieron como la más fuerte entre ellos. *Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con la actriz Han Ye Seul. *Cuando fue invitada por Henry a conocer su nueva casa en We Got Married realizo el pepero game con N de VIXX *Minah integrante de Girl's Day es una de sus mejores amigas. *Junto a su amigo Scott inició un canal de entretenimiento en YouTube llamado WHAT THE PINEAPPLE. *Es considerada una de las mejores raperas del kpop junto CL de 2NE1, Yubin de Wonder Girls y Miryo de Brown Eyed Girls * Para el proyecto de SM (Station) Amber regreso como solista con Borders en la cual demostró ser de las primeras vocalistas en f(x) debido a su nota alta. * Aparecio en dos videos del canal de Buzzfeed en youtube. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Canal de YouTube *Instagram *Twitter *Weibo Galería Amber1.jpg Amber2.jpg Amber3.jpg Amber5.jpg Amber4.jpg Amber6.png Amber7.jpg Amber8.jpg Videografía Corea Amber - Shake That Brass (Feat Tae Yeon of Girls' Generation)|Shake That Brass (feat. TaeYeon) Amber - Beautiful (Original Ver)|Beautiful Amber - Borders|Borders R3hab X f(AMBER LUNA) X Xavi&Gi - Wave|R3hab X f(Amber+Luna) X Xavi&Gi - Wave Amber - On My Own (Korean Ver.)|On My Own (feat. Gen Neo) (Korean Ver.) Internacional Amber - On My Own|On My Own (feat. Gen Neo) Amber - Need To Feel Needed|Need To Feel Needed AMBER x KSUKE - Breathe Again|Breathe Againg (feat. DJ Ksuke) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:Nacidos en 1992